After Ganondorf
by Ghost with no name
Summary: link returns to the past after beating gannon, and a unexpected guest appears LinkXruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Legend of Zelda read & review

Link awoke in his house in Kokiri Forest, he was a child again. "Damn" he thought, "Now everything I went through will be forgotten…"then, a few seconds later Mido's annoying voice said "Link wake up you fuckhead! There's someone here to see you!" still tired link got out of bed, got dressed and stumbled out the door. Since link didn't remember the village that much, he forgot he lived in a "tree-house", so he accidentally fell over the edge of his little balcony. "What's wrong with you?" Mido asked Link only said (in a mumble) "shutthefuckup…" "Link!!!" said a high pitched squeal; Link would recognize that voice anywhere… It was the voice of his future wife.

Well what do you think?

I know it;s short... but I'm gonna add onto it...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am sorry if this was a wait 4 anyone, but I got lazy…

Enjoy!

Link just quietly said "Fuck…."

Out of no shit, Princess Ruto and 6 Zoran guards appeared in the entrance of Kokiri forest. Link quickly said to Mido "Mido… if you create a distraction that takes away those guards I will give you 20 rupees." Mido was gone after link said 20 rupees. Mido yelled at the guards "Hey fish-faces with spears! .... Bet you dushbags can't get me!!!"(Then out of nowhere "Can't touch this" starts playing) The Mido steals a Zoran's spear and runs away frantically. Link sneaks up behind Ruto and tackles her… And when they stop rolling, they are in a position of witch link is on top of Ruto…also she peed herself fro 2 things!) Link scaring her, and 2) she was very, VERY nervous for some reason


	3. Announcement

Hello this is a short announcement, I apologise to anyone who was annoyed by the large amount of cursing in the two previous chapters… I was very angry when I wrote them because, when I get angry I either

suppress the anger

Or 2) write

In the chapters to come there will be minimum to no swearing

Your author NarutoXHinata forever


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, this isn't a actual chapter.... It's lyrics I made for the SOng Of Storms, from the Legend O Zelda Game....plaes don't leave mean reviews....

Spinning round, spinning round'

What is that sound?

What could it be? What could it be?

Acid rain, whirling pain

Tossing us around

Causing that sound

Spinning round, spinning round

Never touching ground

This is a song, this is a curse

Twirl around, twirl around

Spin all around

Sway with the song of storms

Could it be?

Is it he?

Who plays the melody?

It is he!

Here to set us free!

Spinning round, falling down

Down to touch the ground

We are free of the curse

Spinning round, spinning round

Always spinning round

Always there, always there

Spin around, spin around

Listen to that sound!

It's that friggen song again


	5. Final

Hello again I know I haven't updated in a while because I wanted this chapter 2 be long so….

Rutos POV: Wow…. I'm in front of link's house! ...wait what happened to the guards? Oh! Link's walking towards me! Oh goddesses please let him be happy to see me!

Links POV: O.K now that Mido is taking care of the guards, I can talk to Ruto without any problems…wait is she? .... She's shaking! Is she nervous?

(Back to normal POV)

As link walked closer to the *ahem* "intruder" he saw something **GREEN** moving rapidly towards him, he just thought "Oh crap….. Please don't let that be Saria, or I'm screwed…." And as if shouted at Saria she appears, and Link just mumbles "Shit…" In a sweet voice she said "Link… why is SHE here" pointing a malicious finger towords The Zoran Princess. Link didn't respond…. He only walked past her… saria quickly got in front of him, and pulled out a Kokiri Sword, Link (being friggen awesome) pulled out his master sword, and hit away her blade… he only said "please just go away" he walked towords Ruto and asked why she was shaking, Ruto responded that she infact was nervous. Link asks Ruto if she wants to go for a walk, she accepts… while on the stroll Link says to The princess " Ruto, I may still be the Hero of Time, and am not supposed to communicate to other sages/people about the other timeline, but I truly want to marry you…"before Link could finish Ruto Kissed him directly on his lips, and after they broke for air he said "Well that was unexpected"…

**END**

How did you guy's like it? Please leave nice reviews 4 this is my first story…I wish I could make this story longer… but I ran out of material for the story…. If anyone has any help I'd appreciate it…


End file.
